Kiss of Love
by the world goes
Summary: [Sequel to Kiss of Pain] Robin finally gets over herself and runs after Amon to tell him exactly how she feels. It doesn't end exactly the way she thought it would. [AR]


Kiss of Love

Gemini Fallen Angel

Summary: Sequel to Kiss of Pain Robin finally gets over herself and runs after Amon to tell him exactly how she feels. It doesn't end exactly the way she thought it would. A/R

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Notes: I was reading my 40-some reviews for Kiss of Pain, and I was like . . . people really want a sequel. I've had the story outline for awhile, after talking to my friend with all my ideas, but I've just never really gotten to writing it. I'm typing **this** now in October. The triquel (if that's a word, which it isn't) won't be read until after Christmas, so I can be refreshed of all the characters. (I'm getting the WHR series for C-Mas.)

And now that it's the 28th of December . . . yeah, I'm feeling very refreshed. I just have one thing to say . . . To everybody that's been with me since the beginning with Kiss of Confusion, God bless your soul, because I just reread it, and it sucked. I would edit it and re-post it again, but I really don't want to confuse people. Groans Please forgive me! I was young and stupid. I'm still young and stupid . . . but never mind that. Let's just say my writing has improved.

(MY GOODNESS. AMON WOULDN'T _SMILE _IN A KISS. O.o) I'm very traumatized by my own writing.

Many notes . . . Now some more. I tried REALLY hard making Amon NOT out of character. Please forgive me if he is. He is so bloody hard to write! Anybody who writes Witch Hunter Robin fics with Amon in them should know. If it's not difficult, either you're just like him, or you're not writing him right. . (Oh, just ignore me. He was just so hard to write!)

Well, folks, here it is. The long awaited for . . . KISS OF LOVE!

(This begins right where Kiss of Pain ends, and Kiss of Pain begins where Kiss of Confusion ends. Before you read this, I strongly recommend reading Kiss of Pain, if you've already read Kiss of Confusion. If not, start with story one: Kiss of Confusion, then work your way up.)

Warning: Has not been beta-checked.

Kiss of Love

This was not how it was going to end. A confession, a kiss, and then a departure. No. She had already decided this was NOT how it was going to end. Either she ran and straightened things out, or she would never go back to work and face him again. And they'd been through too many things, she found it stupid to end it all because of some . . . some . . . whatever _this_ was.

Sitting there on the floor, tears falling down her face, she found it hard to think that this all started early this morning. A single kiss, and then a single glimpse, and it was ruined. An explanation, a kiss, and . . . he left . . . Maybe this was how he felt when she left him? Yet, things had been different! She wasn't in the wrong, he was!

She sighed lightly and stood up. Everybody was looking at her with dazzled faces at what had just occurred. She blinked at them in confusion. No . . . they weren't _all _looking at her like that. Michael wasn't. She knew he understood what had happened.

"Robin, what just happened with you and Mr. Amon?" Sakaki asked.

This was the question everybody wanted to know. How was she to answer, when she didn't _have_ the answer? How was she to reply? What could she say? Nothing, for it hadn't ended. It was NOT going to end like this . . .

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, she found the strength to mutter a few words. "I don't know yet."

"Well, this is a great time for our two best witch hunters to be out of it!" Doujima complained. "Right when we have a hunt!"

"Yeah, like you do anything anyway," Sakaki grunted. "Plus, if you had known anything, the witch from this morning has already been hunted. There is no hunt or case."

"Well, I didn't know!" Doujima yelled in her defense.

"If you actually showed up to work on time, you might _have_ known," Sakaki said back hotly.

Before Doujima could say anything else, Karasuma butted in. "Now you two . . . this isn't the time for arguments."

"We weren't arguing," Sakaki said.

"Yeah! We were just discussing in really loud voices," Doujima muttered.

"I must go," Robin announced suddenly.

She picked the bottoms of her dress off the floor and ran out the door.

"Robin," Michael whispered when she came to the exit door where he stood. "Don't let him hurt you again."

"Don't worry, Michael," Robin said, looking back toward him. Her green eyes were fierce and strong. "I won't."

And she wasn't going to. She was going to speak her mind. She was making up the speech in her mind right now. He wasn't going to be able to utter a word. He would feel guilty and she was going to make sure he felt that way for a long time! Yet . . . she didn't want to ruin their friendship . . . (Or whatever it was.)

She reached the garage and his car was gone. Not unexpected . . . but then she realized . . . she had no idea where he was, and it was getting dark outside.

"I will not let it end like this," Robin muttered. "I can't and I won't. I must find him."

But where was there to begin?

Her journey to find Amon hadn't even begun and she already felt hopeless and defeated. She knew that she wasn't going to find him. He could be anywhere. But she had to find him . . . she wouldn't allow it to end like this . . .

"I'll start at Harry's and work my way around the city," she said softly to herself. She ran to her vespa and began her quest to fix something she treasured above all else: her friendship and partnership with Amon. Though she may never have the relationship she wished she could have with him, his friendship was too important to lose.

In her mind, she began her encouraging quote: _I will not let it end like this . . . I will not let it end like this . . . I won't, I won't, I won't . . ._

She walked into Harry's and found Amon wasn't there, and hadn't been. She thanked the owner and ran out again. When she had first decided to go to Harry's, she had hope that he would be there. Now she was losing hope again. Where was she to search next?

She sighed in defeat and rode to the peaceful park she went on her way to prayer every morning she could. There, she knew, she would be able to think more clearly so she could face him whenever he chose to go to work again. She sat on a bench and gazed out into the water. The moon was rising into the night and she smiled at how beautiful it all looked. You couldn't see the stars because of the bright surrounding city, but she knew that if she could, there would be many.

"Why?" She asked aloud to nobody in particular. "Why must things be the way they are? Why am I so young? Why . . ." She gulped loudly. "Why am I attracted to him so?"

And that was it.

She didn't know if she loved him, but she did know she cared for him, and would be there if he needed her, whether he asked for her company or not. She knew she found him attractive and good looking, despite his cold nature. She knew she wanted to be with him in a way that would never be accepted. She was too young and he was too old . . . but he was also too attractive . . .

Robin sighed and rested her elbows on her knees. She let her thoughts drift out into the water and she let them float. She would have let them drown, but they were too full of hope and dreams that wanted to see the surface, so she couldn't let them.

She heard rustling from behide her and turned around sharply. An old fashion witch was walking on the sidewalk. A tall black witch hat was rested on its head; the witch was short and had a pimply nose with a black dress attire. Its nails were dirty and extremely long. Robin thought it looked angry. And further down the park sitting on another bench sat (Robin gasped and her heart started beating faster) Amon.

Without thinking much, she automatically put it in her mind that that witch was after Amon and he didn't know about it.

She ran faster toward the witch and knocked it out of the way and it fell to the ground. "Don't hurt him, witch!" she yelled.

If the fallen witch didn't gain his attention, _that _surely did.

Amon turned around and he and Robin locked gazes. Amon then looked down at the witch on the ground and an odd expression came over his face.

"Were you trying to save me?" he asked slowly.

His voice sounded a little amused. Robin found nothing funny about the current situation.

"That was a witch! You see it, don't you? It was coming toward you!" Robin said in a rush.

"I hardly see how this . . . witch . . . could have hurt me," he said.

"There have been witches that weren't affected by the orbo."

"Yes, but this isn't a witch."

"What?"

"Robin, look at the 'witch'"

Robin did and gasped. The hat had fallen off and the pimply nose had too. She could see short black hair and a normal sized nose. It wasn't a witch it was just . . . a girl dressed as one.

"Oh my gosh, I am extremely sorry," Robin apologized hurriedly. "Is it Halloween already?"

The girl sounded terrified. "W-what's Halloween?" Her voice shook.

"Never mind. I am really sorry."

"I . . . I'm not a real witch . . ." the young girl stood up and was trembling. "It's just . . . a costume . . . for a play we're doing at my school! I was about to ask this mister if he could tell me where my school was . . . because I've forgotten." She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry . . . I had no idea!"

The young girl looked between Robin and Amon and ran off.

"I do hope she finds her school. It's not good for her to be out at night alone . . ." Robin said gently.

When she found no reply, she suddenly realized she had found him. Here he was . . . this was her chance to make things right . . . her chance to . . .

"Amon . . ."

"Sit."

Robin did.

She then heard a sound come from Amon's side of the bench. It sounded like a cough . . . She looked over to find him not coughing, but . . . _chuckling. _

"You attacked a poor innocent girl," he said, snorting.

"I didn't mean to!"

"You really thought I was in trouble and defenseless?"

"There have been times that without me, you have been hurt or dead, so yes, I came to your aid."

"And for what?"

"I seriously thought you were in trouble!"

Robin glared at him.

"Robin, witches nowadays don't go around _dressed _as the stereotypical witch. I thought maybe you would have learned something from all these witch hunts."

"Amon, I know that witches try to fit in with the rest of humanity." Robin was still glaring at him.

"Then I needed no rescue."

"I wasn't thinking!"

Amon snorted again, this time not with laughter. "That was obvious." Before Robin could say anything in her defense, Amon turned and looked at her. His dark eyes stopped whatever she was about to say. "Where you really that concerned for me? I would have that you would have been happy if a witch were to attack me."

Robin looked down. "No matter what you do or say to me . . . I don't think I could ever wish that upon you."

"Hm. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wasn't going to have it end like that." Robin looked up. "I know that we can't . . . I know . . . I just . . . I value our partnership and friendship too much to have it end like that."

Amon nodded and turned toward the water again. He crossed his arms and sat up straight.

Robin looked at him and was amazed at the way the moon shone on him. _I am extremely attracted to a man 10 years older than I am. I am attracted to my partner. What is wrong with me?_

Amon looked down with his eyes closed and smiled bitterly. "I'm glad you found me, in a way."

"Why?"

"I didn't want it to end like that either."

Robin gulped. "Why did you walk away?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

Robin stayed silent. _It wasn't obvious, Amon._

Suddenly, Robin understood.

"Amon . . . I understand."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it to you. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"At the beginning, perhaps," Robin said.

"Well, I don't have to, since you understand."

Robin knew the reason why. Too many people . . . Amon rarely showed his emotions to anyone, even to himself. Robin knew this. With the entire STN-J crew there, Amon had to leave, he couldn't talk to Robin about this type of situation while other people were invading their privacy. Robin understood this. Now was the time to discuss the problem.

She felt too peaceful to bring it up.

"Beautiful," Robin muttered, looking outward at the moon.

They fell into a comfortable silence, gazing at the moon. Robin didn't like it, though it wasn't awkward. No . . . the awkwardness was gone, and Robin was glad it was. Yet it hadn't been discussed properly. She wondered if Amon would.

Robin opened her mouth to break the silence. "Am—"

It seemed she wasn't the only one.

"Robi—"

They looked at each other.

Oh great. The awkwardness was back.

They tried again. This time, Robin let Amon finish.

"Robin. I bet you want this discussed properly."

She had to wonder if Amon's power had anything to do with mind reading.

"I already understand that we cannot be together in such a manner that we . . . that we . . ." She was unable to finish.

"That we wish we could be," Amon finished for her in a whisper.

"Yes."

"I suspect you're not finished?"

"I still wish to be your friend and partner."

Amon seemed to be in deep thought. He looked out toward the water. Robin saw that he was battling something in his mind.

"Amon?"

He turned suddenly and put his hand behide her neck. He pushed her forward and muttered four words before kissing her. "I don't care anymore."

Robin, having been kissed by him two times in the past day and neither of them ending with any good, tried to pull back. Amon only gripped her tightened. She wouldn't allow this . . . she couldn't . . . but oh, how she wanted it . . .

His lips were so soft on hers, like silk, and his hands felt warm against her flesh. She discovered she could fall in love with this man easily. She could fall in love with this man that was 10 years older than her . . . She tried pushing back again, but Amon was quicker. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her harder.

She had to do something about this, but she didn't want to. She wanted to savor his lips on hers, because she knew that it wouldn't ever happen again. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and lose her hands in his hair, because she knew she would never have another chance to do it a second time. She wanted to do so much, because this chance to do them would never come around for a revisit . . . but she had to end it before she lost herself a friend and partner.

Her hands on his chest, she pushed him away. She gulped and stared at him hardly. She shook her head no. "Amon, no, we're not doing this again."

He seemed to be searching her. His black orbs bearing into her soul, stripping her. She felt naked under his gaze. He uttered not a word. His hand came to rest on Robin's cheek, and she leaned toward his touch. He came closer, and she smelled his scent. His lips brushed hers and she leaned forward, then came back. She looked at up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Why do you have this affect on me?" she whispered.

He uttered not a word.

He only pressed his lips to hers and they fit perfectly. Robin fell into temptation and wrapped her arms around him and felt his soft, shiny, black hair. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips harder.

Robin had to wonder if this was the right choice. They shouldn't be together. She was too young, and he was too old.

"_I don't care anymore."_

Robin pulled back a bit and whispered the same words Amon had spoken not too long ago.

Before she kissed him again, she saw with happiness that a small smile graced his lips.

END

Amon was terrible to write. I know he wouldn't under normal circumstances smile . . . but jeez, he's kissing the one girl he extremely likes! You can forgive me, right? I mean, seriously, Amon is HARD to write! So many limits—too many things he CAN'T do because it isn't Amon-ish!

Anyway, I am really happy about how this story came out. That scares me, for if I like it, something is wrong with it. Nevertheless, I feel very proud to be the owner of this story! Feel happy for me, please?

If you feel differently please review with the reasons why. A bonus: how I can change the problems to make my future stories better? If you liked it, then review, too!

I love getting reviews . . . makes me know my writings isn't hated and spat upon!

For a future note: There is no more future for this trilogy. People were talking about all my three Kiss stories being in one story, yet . . . considering how Kiss of Confusion (number 1) wasn't _supposed_ to have a sequel . . .

It really, truly wasn't. The idea for Kiss of Pain (which was originally supposed to be THIS, Kiss of Love) just . . . developed as I started writing. Done rambling and talking about stuff nobody's going to read.

_**Review!**_

Please?

(Come on! I said please!)

Cyn-chan


End file.
